


Septiplier Fluff At PAX

by klanceft



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Im tired, Kisses, M/M, One Shot, Pax - Freeform, Septiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klanceft/pseuds/klanceft
Summary: Just fluff to practice my writing skills, basically Mark admits his feelings for Jack at the end of PAX





	1. Leaving PAX

"Oh man"   
"Whats up Jac-oh"   
Jack and Mark had just finished the last signing of the weekend at Pax, and the stack of fan gifts that had been given to Jack was immense.  
"Here let me help you" said Mark, beginning to transfer items from the table to his arms.  
"Thanks Mark"  
"Mmhm" Mark grunted and started to move Jacks things into some boxes. They were silent as they worked, not a bad silence, just a bit sad.  
"Hey uh, Mark..." Jack said, and Mark glanced over at him as he was putting the last few items into the boxes. "So... I'm leavin' for Ireland tomorrow morning..."  
Mark chuckled as he paused and looked at some fanart, "yeah, land of the potato people" He had a sad grin as he looked up at Jack. "Have you seen this?" Mark lifted the print up to show Jack.  
He hopped off of the table where he was sitting, and crouched next to Mark. Mark handed it to him and smiled over at Jack.  
"Yeah, remember that artist? Whats their name... Cheapcookie! Yeah, they drew us and printed it for me" Jack gazed over at Mark.  
"Hey Jack, do you have a place to stay tonight?" Mark spoke nervously, he had never told anyone this, but he had a slight crush on his best friend. He sometimes flirted with Jack, and Jack sometimes playfully flirted back, but only for the shippers. Jack has even had a few girlfriends. Mark had been with a girl, but it never really felt right.   
"Yeah of course I do. I always rent a hotel room Mark, you know this. And between you and me-" Jack leaned into Mark, close to his face. Marks breath hitched. "-there was this really cute girl at the signing, and I gave her my number" Mark's stomach dropped.  
"Uh, sorry Jack" Mark quickly got up and left Jack on the ground "I just remembered I was going to go meet Danny and Arin for dinner right now" Mark briskly walked over to the Pax volunteers, and asked them to pack the rest up without him. He could hear Jack calling for him, but he was just trying to keep the tears in his eyes. Moments later he had tears running down his face. He burst into a run, and went out the building and into his hotel. A few fans gasped and called his name in the lobby, but he just ran into the elevator. He stood there, panting.   
Why was he jealous? Sean had his own life, and he wasn't gay anyways. Mark kicked the elevator, since it wasn't working. Then the doors opened. In stepped Jack.  
"Fuck" Mark cursed under his breath. He forgot to press the elevator button.  
"Hey Mark!" Jack was bent over panting. "Whats wrong, are you ok?" Jack put his hands on Marks shoulder, but Mark flinched. "Dude, you can tell me anything, I'm your best friend Mark, remember?" Mark looked up into Jacks eyes. Oh how he adored Jacks eyes. Just the perfect shade of crystal blue. They were so sincere, and caring.  
Mark drew a deep breath. "Ok, lets get out of this elevator first though." Jack smiled up at him.  
"Floor 7 right?"  
Mark just nodded and looked uup at the top of the lift. They were quiet, with Jack gently holding on to Marks arm.  
The elevator dinged, and Jack let go of Marks arm so Mark could lead the way. He longed for his touch. Once they arrived inside of Marks room, Mark sat down on the bed, and motioned for Jack to follow. Once they were both sitting down, they both just looked at each other. Jack was the first to speak.  
"Mark-" he said slowly, and with sincerity. That voice made Marks heart melt. "Do you need to tell me something?"  
"Yes." said Mark. "Sean..." Jack eyed him with suspicion, "I think I'm in love with you."  
Jack stood up abruptly. "I-I-" he stammered "me too..."  
Marks eyes shot up to Jack. "But Jack, that girl-"  
"I was joking Mark." Jack reached down and grabbed Marks hands. "I thought you would tease me if you knew I was bi"  
Mark was speechless. He just stared up at Jack with his mouth open. Jack put his hands on Marks chest, and slowly pushed him backwards onto the bed. Their eyes met as he moved his face closer to Marks. Before he knew it, Jacks eyes were closed and they were kissing. They were kissing! Mark melted into the younger boys touch. Jack was extremely experienced with kissing. When they finally broke away, Mark looked up at Jack.  
"How was that?"   
"Amazing" breathed Mark.  
"Do you want me to stay here for the night?"  
Mark just nodded, and took off his jeans and shirt. Jack followed, and the both climbed under the warm covers. Jack snuggled closer to Mark, and laid his head on his chest.  
"What do you think the shippers would say about that?" Mark whispered into Jacks soft hair.  
"They would probably explode" Jack chuckled. He curled into Mark, and Mark soon heard soft snoring coming from the little green haired Irishman. He dropped his head back into his pillow, and wondered how lucky he was to have the cutest boy in the world sleeping in the same bed a him.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack proposes to Mark at Pax Prime

“HEY EVERYONE”  
Mark looked up from the fan art that someone had given him to sign, and saw Jack standing up on a chair calling out to the crowd.   
“What is that adorable idiot doing this time” Mark thought to himself. He hugged the girl that came up to him and sent her off so he could listen to Jacks announcement. Jack looked down at Mark and gestured for him to stand up on the table that was next to Jack.   
Mark blushed and shook his head, but he reluctantly stood up on the table.  
“So as some of you know, Mark and I have been spending a lot of time together over the last year” Jack took a deep breath, “As none of you know we have actually been dating during this time.” Marks head snapped over to Jack. The crowd started to scream. Jack hopped off of the chair and onto the table. He grabbed Marks hands as his face started to go pink.   
“We first discovered that we loved each other a year ago today” Jack said as the crowd quieted down.  
“Jack- what are you doing?” Mark hissed under his breath.  
“Just let me continue” Jack said. Mark huffed and blew one of his hairs out of his face. “Mark-“Mark gasped as Jack started to kneel down before him. He slowly brought his hand to his open mouth as Jack reached into his back pocket. At this point the crowd was screeching and crying.  
“You are my big American idiot Mark. Will you marry me?” Mark had tears streaming down his face.  
“Oh my fucking god” Mark barely whispered.  
All sound faded from his ears. He stared down at his boyfriend’s absolutely adorable and hopeful face. His eyes drifted down to the ring. It was a beautiful silver band. Mark couldn’t speak, he just sobbed and grabbed the younger man’s shoulders and squeezed him in his arms.   
“I love you so much Mark”  
“I-I do too Sean” He held Jack at arm’s length.  
“So is that a yes?” Jack smiled.  
“Of course you fucking idiot” Mark laughed and hugged Jack again. The crowds scream was deafening. Even the Pax volunteers were tearing up. Jack pulled back, and slipped the ring on to Marks finger and looked up. Cold crystal hues met Marks soft chocolate brown.  
“I love you so fuckin’ much Mark” Mark grabbed his face and kissed him. Jack was still an amazingly skilled kisser.  
Once they got down from the table, and everyone stopped sobbing and screaming, someone at the back yelled,   
“SEPTIPLIER IS FUCKING REAL” and the whole area burst into laughter. Jack just watched the way Marks face scrunched up when he laughed.  
Throughout the rest of the signing, the boys had big goofy grins on their faces, and couldn’t stop stealing glances at the other. Every single fan that came up to them was speechless. They thought they were dreaming.   
After the signing, they were meant to go out to dinner with Felix and Ken, but the couple couldn’t keep their eyes off of each other. It’s almost like Felix and Ken weren’t even there.   
“Well, see ya I guess…” Felix called out to Mark and Jack. Ken nudged Felix, and they walked away from the couple.  
“Hey Sean-“  
“Yes my Fiancé?” Jack cut Mark off. Mark blushed and looked down.  
“How about we go to the hotel… and you kiss me like you did last year” Mark looked down at Jack with a smile on his face.  
Jack smirked. “Of course Mark, only if you fuck me as well”   
“OH MY FUCKING GOD SEAN” Mark yelled and covered his face.  
“What? I have needs too!” Jack pouted.  
“How did you manage to make me agree to marry you Jack…” Mark shook his head and laughed.  
“Probably because you’ve always wanted to fuck me” Jack said nonchalantly.   
“JACK I SWEAR TO GOD” Mark started to run towards their hotel.  
“Come back sweetie-pie!” Jack called out as he chased after Mark. Jack was faster than him, so he caught up easily and tackled him to the ground. “I fuckin’ love ya Mark” Jack said as he leaned down and kisses Mark on the forehead.   
“I love you too Sean, so very much” The black haired man pulled the green haired one into an embrace. Jack whispered in his ear   
“Let’s finish this in the bedroom”  
“JACK” Mark laughed as he pushed Jack over and the both burst out laughing holding each other’s hand on the pavement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I ALMOST SENT THIS TO MY PARENTS PRINTER DX   
> That was scary oml  
> SO I hope you liked these two chapters! Comments are veryhelpful, as I am an aspiring good-writer. KUDOS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED X)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback as I would love to improve my writing skills!


End file.
